Draco's Crisis: Forgotten Hogwarts
by y2k4all
Summary: This picks up where DC left off. Read DC to understand this one. (Draco's Crisis) Well Hermione went back in time, thanks to Harry's sacrifice, Ron faces the odds in the fight of his life, and the big question comes back to Hermione. Draco or Harry? Who w


DRACO'S CRISIS: FORGOTTEN HOGWARTS  
  
  
  
Ok, here is the new series!!!! Please R+R!! Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last one, and a big, special thanks to the beta readers! You guys are all awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!On 2 the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
DRACO'S CRISIS: FORGOTTEN HOGWARTS  
  
  
  
  
He was alive. More or less. No one could fill the bond he was missing though. The need that drove him on everyday, the desire for love. It seemed unquenchable, but there was an answer. She looked at him, everyday, with a mixture of hatred and disgust. This was entirely his fault, however. The girl he had relentlessly poked fun at his entire life was now tearing him up from the inside. Scarhead, the great, stupid Potter had taken this and made it worse. Ever since he had saved Potter's ass down in the Chamber, Potter had ruined him from the inside out. Sometimes the worst possible things were true, though.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Hermione slid in beside Harry. His warm body seemed to take all the unhappiness in her life and make it seem minute. Being held by him, though had something odd about it, like something you just can't put a finger on.  
It annoyed the hell out of her, but there was only one way to deal with this.  
Just one way.  
  
She left him there, sleeping his heart out, and ran down to the dungeons. Hermione knew it was wrong, but after seeing him killed in front of his eyes, well, hate just simply doesn't go away. She reached her destination and then she hit the portrait and blasted it away. With a single leap, she hit the entrance. The entrance to the Slytherin common room. It was empty, but at four o'clock in the morning, it is empty. Navigating on instinct alone, she found a set of stairs that led to a door. Reaching the top, she magically unlocked it with her wand and stepped inside. A bunch of boys were snoring noisily in their beds, but at the end of the room, at the end of the room was Draco Malfoy. Tears sprang her eyes, and she ran over to him. He looked even cuter when he was asleep, his mouth made a little circle, and he was rising up and down.  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
Draco woke with a start to discover a girl there. She was extremley pretty, with brown hair and-, It was Hermione. They were beyond words now, and Draco completley blacked out.  
*******************************************************  
  
  
When he came around again, he was lying by the shore. The sunrise was peeking over the horizon, rays of sunlight tickling his face. But something else caught his attention that moment. There, sitting with her legs crossed was Hermione. She had some sort of basket, but a table cloth on the ground.. Well never mind. She crawled over to him and pushed his head back until he was laying on the sand. Hermione smoothed his hair down and laid her head on his stomach. Now she curled up next to him and fell asleep on him. By this point, Draco was at a complete loss for words. He realized, dimly that he loved her, only his Father tried to hide this from him by forcing him to insult her. Maybe she didn't love Potter after all.....  
  
  
(Fade to packed stadium in France...)  
  
  
  
A whistle blew, signalling the beginning of his task. He looked with a final glance at his girlfriend. She nodded, and Ron Weasley walked outside. Two people had already fallen at the hands of this crazed manequin, it was time to put a stop to it. Over a hundred thousand voices shouted their approval to him. He could make out his family, and the rest of his friends. The task of defeating this manequin on a fast broomstick was all that seperated him from a lot of gold. A second whistle blew, and the manequin took off. It whizzed by on the broomstick so fast that it hurt to follow it. It came in for a dive and Ron barely had time to roll out of the way. Up it swooped, above the shinging lights and shouting spectators. He made another dive at Ron, but this time he was ready. The broom streaked at him, lightning fast but Ron just impeded it with a simple curse. The broom halted abrubtly in its tracks.  
With an air of finallity, he set the straw manequin on fire with another simple curse. It fell to the ground as a pile of ashes. The crowd screamed delight, and he was presented moments later with the cup. Filled with at least a thousand galleons, he hoisted the cup into the air, climaxing with the crowd's shouts.  
  
  
  
  
But, things were not as good at Hogwarts. 


End file.
